


罪与罚

by BornandBury



Category: IG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornandBury/pseuds/BornandBury
Kudos: 1





	罪与罚

20xx年x月x日

我在空白文档上打下第一句话。

「今天是我写日记的第一天。

在三个月前的一次出勤时，我遭受到了嫌疑人的恶意袭击，脑部落下后遗症。从那时开始，我的生活就被间歇性失忆和疼痛所困扰着。医生建议我用日记这种方式记录我的日常生活会有助于病情恢复，并且希望我能坚持每天记录。一开始我还不以为意，直到有几次我是在陌生的地方醒来，却不记得自己做了什么去了哪里。我发现我的确应该遵守医嘱了。」

显示器散发出的光划破黑暗，幽幽的映照在我的脸上。我停下手指，拿起手旁的水杯喝了一口，又开始打字。

「我叫艾季，是一名警察。今天是我病愈返回警局的第一天。警局前辈告诉我，袭击我的嫌犯已被抓获，正关押在警局中。我摸了摸还时不时隐隐作痛的头部，申请了对嫌疑人的审问时间。前辈似乎想阻止我，却又什么都没说，只将一打材料递给我。」

“至少先看过这些再去审问吧。” 前辈已是工作多年的老警察，在递给我材料的时候声音却清晰可辨的颤抖了些许。我点头收下，翻开了第一页。

「首先映入我眼帘的是一张照片。照片里到处都是绸带，鲜花与毛绒绒的玩偶。充满了少女所希翼的美好与甜蜜。拂开这些甜美柔软，照片的最中心处静静地伫立着一个玻璃水箱

一位少女漂浮在水箱之中，四肢被透明的丝线固定住来保持她在水箱中直立的状态。卷曲的长发如海藻般飘散四周，身上洁白的纱裙早已掩盖不住点点尸斑。

我对这个景象并不陌生。因为这是Invictus Gaming犯下的第一起案件，我也就是在这个场景中被它击伤头部，才由得它逍遥法外。

我头部的疼痛突然变得尖锐。我攥紧手中的资料，强忍着疼痛想要看清被害少女的面容，却发现照片里不知何时已对少女脸部进行了技术处理。白花花的马赛克遮盖住了少女的面容，但是这也不难让人猜出，马赛克的背后是一张如花似玉的脸。

她还是花一样的年纪，却要遭受这样毒手。实在可恶！」

内心怒火中烧，我翻出随身携带的止疼药，就水服下。我已经无法等待药效发作的这段时间，我倒是要看看，是谁如此心狠手辣？

「等我到达审讯室内，犯人已经坐在那里等着我了。我拉开椅子坐下，对面的人抬头看向我。他身量不高，黑发黑眼。见我望向他，露出一个腼腆的笑容，眼睛笑的弯弯。这很难令人想象，做下如此残忍案件的犯人会是这样一位害羞少年。他有些紧张的揉搓着自己的衣角。开口对我说您好。」

我敏锐的发现他的口音并不是本地人，带着些许怪怪的口音。但我没有多问，只是将资料摊开扔到他的眼前。

「 “说说吧，你为什么要这么做。” 我抱着手臂凝视着他。少年一直微笑着的神情，在看到照片的那一霎那有些松动。他盯着照片眼睛一错不错，片刻迟疑后，才缓缓开口道来。

“ 我第一次见到她的时候，她在低头插花。栗色的长发垂落在她的脸旁，她只抬手一挽发，我就知道我没救了。可能是因为我注视她的时间太长，也可能是我的目光太过直白冒犯了她。她发现了我，并邀请我进去喝一杯咖啡。面对那样的笑容，我不能拒绝也无法拒绝。那是我第一次品尝咖啡，她看着我笨拙的举动忍不住笑了起来，我慌乱得手足无措却也只能跟着傻傻的笑。

她说她看到我第一眼就知道我喜欢她，我笨拙的不仅仅是喝咖啡的举止，更愚笨于对爱恋的掩饰。那些我自以为藏得很好的小心思，在她眼前却早已昭然若揭。我们在她的店里度过一段快乐的时光，我帮她整理货物，跑前跑后。作为报答，她会给我煮一杯咖啡，临走之前赠送的一束鲜花，和她不吝啬给予的微笑。”

少年似乎陷入到回忆中，脸上的笑容变得活泼起来。这却让我觉得烦闷异常，我粗声粗气的打断了他的讲述。

“既然你们这么好。”我手指扣了扣照片，“那为什么你要做出这样的事情。”

“是啊，为什么呢？”少年缓慢而又不舍的将目光收回，转而看向我。

“是因为我的嫉妒吧。”

“ 其实我是无法一直陪伴在她身边的。她知道，她说她不在意。但是我怎么会相信这样毫无根由的话？没有人会不希望自己的爱人能一直相伴在身侧的。但是我没办法，我真的没有办法。他们都还太小了，不能独当一面。我要照顾他们。”

我在本子上记录下少年口中的他们，并在一旁打了个大大的问号，留待最后再问。这时少年的神情已经变得有些怨毒，他强装平静的望着我，继续他的讲述。

“就在我两面难以平衡的时候，我发现她的生活里出现了另一个男人。她对那个男人很好，也会给他煮咖啡，用绸带绑一束花，甚至给予他甜美的笑容。这不应该，也不会被允许！那些明明都应该只是我的专属。怎么会让别的男人拥有！”

“所以我嫉妒，我嫉妒得发狂！我冲进她的店里，像个疯子一样的质问她。她悲伤的看着我不说话，只是默默流泪。那时的我并不知道她为什么哭泣，她的眼泪让我觉得刺眼。我第一次有了一种冲动，这种冲动足以让我丧失理智。”

“我环顾四周，柜台里摆放的咖啡豆子是我亲手挑选出来的。憨态可掬的棕色小熊是我们一起挑选的。就连她最爱的那些鲜花，也是我披着清晨的阳光替她采购回来的。我绝不允许任何人闯入这里，我也绝不允许任何人替代我。”

于是我问她：“你喜欢这里吗？” 她回答说：“喜欢。” 我又问她：“你想要和他们永远在一起吗？” 她看着我，伸手挽了挽耳旁的发。

“我想要永远和你在一起。”

“于是你就对她做出了这些？” 难以名状的愤怒在我胸膛处燃烧，我强压火气逼问少年。少年反而用着一种古怪的神情看着我。

“难道我做错了吗？我询问了她的意见，也尊重了她的想法。既然她愿意，我就会为她实现她想要做的一切事情。我亲吻着她，直到过量的麻醉药效起作用。我那么爱她，是不会给予她半分痛苦的。我敲断她的四肢，将其重新缝合。少女莹白的皮肤还在熠熠发亮，我要加快动作，将她留在她最美的时候。用透明的丝线一端捆绑住她的手脚，另一端固定在水箱的角落。使她一直会保持站立姿态。然后我把水箱灌满冰水，我站在水箱前，慢慢的看着冰水淹没过她的身体。”

“都说外表是具有欺骗性的，一切不过是镜花水月而已。但是我偏要让她永远年轻永远美丽。我要拈住展翅欲飞的蝴蝶，将它永远定格在大头针下。既然我无法一直永远陪伴着她，那么就让她永远陪伴着我吧。”

“那你可认罪？” 面对少年对于爱情病态的解读，我已不想再反驳他什么。与一个不正常的人争论不休，其本身就是毫无意义的事情。我只问他是否认罪，如果他认罪伏法，此案就可以结案了。

“我认罪。”

“但我并不认为杀害她是罪。”

“我的罪责是嫉妒。”

这完全就是对牛弹琴！我克制住想要对少年的脸来上一拳的想法。耐着性子问了最后一句：

“你刚才说你要照顾他们？他们是谁？”

少年露出我第一眼看见他时的笑容，带着些许的不好意思。

“您很快就能看到他们了。”」

现在写起那时的对话，我依旧觉得异常愤怒。我不能理解一个看起来人畜无害的少年，怎么会对自己的爱人下此毒手？这样的人就是一个毒瘤！比起心理医生，他更需要的是一颗子弹来结束他病态的一生。

我咬着嘴唇，忿忿不平的想了一会儿。又抬手打下今日日记的最后一段。

「少年犯人最后一句对我说的是，我很快就能看到他们了。他们是谁？我们会在哪里碰面？这一切都还只是未知数，我应该为了以防万一做出一些准备。毕竟物以群分，人以类聚。

啊对了，或许我不应该称呼他为少年犯人。最后他对我说出了自己的名字。这样的人就不配有什么隐私保护，写在我自己的日记里应该是没关系的。

他说他叫宋义进。」

20xx年x月x日

我叼着面包，坐在电脑前开始写今天的日记。

「今天我到警局到的早。其他人可能是出外勤去了，空荡荡的办公室里只有我一个人。我翻开昨天前辈给我的资料。当时因为头疼没有可能才没注意到，这本资料竟然厚度惊人。翻阅水箱少女案时，我发现了一个我曾忽略掉的细节。

报告上显示着，案发现场有一张白色卡片。卡片上用中文写着：““忿怒为残忍，怒气为狂澜，惟有嫉妒，谁能敌得住呢？”（箴言 27:4）”。笔迹工整，像是初学者过于认真写下的字迹。落款是ig.Rookie。

读起来像是出自于圣经里的，一会儿还是得查查相关资料确认一下。」

翻过水箱少女案，又一案件映入眼帘。我定睛一看，里面也夹了一张白色卡片。上面潦草的写着什么，落款却是另一个人。ig.Ning。

「原来在我疗伤期间，竟又接连发生几桩大案。我看着眼前的资料，只觉得一阵阵背后发凉。这个世道会变成如今这种样子，都是因为这些蛀虫，害群之马！也只有将他们一一抓捕归案，才能还社会一个太平。」

我一边这样想着，一边去看凶手的资料。竟发现羁押凶手的房间与昨日我提审的宋义进是一个房间。奇怪，局里什么时候多出了双人间？我心下犯起了嘀咕。看到案件结尾处也一样写着未认罪，便申请了审问时间。

「犯人并没有按照规定时间出现。待他晃晃悠悠的走进来时，我已经等待了十分钟有余。犯人目测身高一米八六，十分高挑，是介于少年与男人之间的体型。带着一副大大的眼镜遮住了半张脸，肤色微黑。审问室里的那把椅子对他来说可能有些小，他不满的抖了抖手腕上的铐链示意自己坐着并不舒服。见我只是冷冷的看着他，便大大咧咧的一坐，没有抱怨出口。

我没有半句废话。只将案件照片放到他的眼前。就坐回去凝神观察他的表情。说实话我并不想再看到这张照片第二次。如果能有一个 词语严丝合缝的去形容照片上的犯罪现场，那就是酒林肉池这四个字。

他倒是饶有兴致的看着眼前的照片，咂咂嘴。好像对自己犯下的罪行回味无穷。我敲了敲桌子。还没等我开口，他已然开始自报家门。

“我叫高振宁，东北人。你是哪儿的啊？”

我无意回答他的问题，决定对他的自来熟无视到底。“说说吧，你为什么要这么做？”

“这还有啥可说的，想这样儿做就这样做了呗。”

高振宁一副满不在乎的样子。的确，对于能做出这样举动的人来说，其动因有时可能就只是来自于临时起意。他似乎是看穿我在想什么，晃了晃手铐的链子，示意我看向他。

“喂，我可不是临时起意。”

“那就是蓄谋已久了？”

“哎你这个人。”高振宁的声音微微扬起表示对我的不赞同，继而又笑了笑才开口。

“反正闲着也是闲着，那我就给你讲讲我为啥要这么做吧。”

“我和他是同一时间一起来到这里的。他的年龄比我小些，特别容易害羞。但是你知道我这个人吧。天生的自来熟！没办法，这是骨子里带来的，改是有点费劲了。看他天天不说话，总自己呆着也不是个事儿，我就没事找话题逗他跟我说话，拉着他和我一起玩游戏。”

“嘿，你别看他一天到晚跟锯嘴的葫芦一样，打起游戏来可猛了！我都看傻了简直是。来一双杀一双，来三个能放走你一个，他就不是我shy哥！”

“shy哥？”我念了一下他口中提到的名字，在笔记本上记录下来。高振宁对我的打断极其不满，一边囔着：“别打断我！嘿你这个人能不能讲点礼貌！”一边继续他的讲述。

“什么吸血鬼血条消失术啦，剑魔大招一打五啦，天使下凡一大四啦。只有你想不到的操作就没有他做不到的。”

我默默写下他口中念叨着这些奇怪的名字，决定回去好好研究一番。他就这样眉飞色舞的说了接近十分钟，才不好意思的一摸鼻子点到正题上来。

“嗨，你知道的吧。有的时候两个人相处久了，难免不会产生点感情出来。不过我是不在乎的！男也好，女也罢，只有心中所爱才是最重要的。”

我一早就应该想到，他对于口中的Shy哥肯定不会只是单纯的兄弟之情。

“不过我好像是吓到他了。”高振宁有些苦恼的皱起眉头。“自从我跟他表白完，他就再也没有出现过。我们已经很久都没有一起打过游戏了。”

“说起来，我是很想念他的。”

“不过哥们我也不只是一厢情愿啦，我也是很优秀的好不。在生活中，我未曾慢待他。shy哥右手落下过伤，我从来不敢让他冰着半分。为此我还特意自己研究了一套按摩技法，shy哥手疼的时候都是我给他按摩的呢！”

高振宁带着一点苦涩的笑容，口吻半戏谑半认真道：

“有的时候，他们也问过我是怎么能领会到shy哥这些没说出口的需求。嗨，无他，唯心熟尔呗。”

“我是真的很喜欢他，很想要照顾他一辈子，是把他放在心尖儿上疼的。我高振宁虽然称不上是多顶尖多优秀。但如果是为了和他在一起，为了与他相配。只要我想，我就可以做到。”

“所以，我创造出了酒池肉林。我要让全世界的人都知道，我高振宁与他姜承錄永世绝配！”

创造？我敏锐的捕捉到他语句中耐人寻味的字眼，心中升起一个想法。或许这不只是单纯的杀戮，犯人是想要为了表达自己的某种观念，而做出的“艺术品”。

“为此我还特地学习如何酿酒的技艺。哎，你知道吗？酿酒可麻烦了呢。首先要选用合适的大曲，将淀粉分解成糖类。然后通过选粮，蒸煮，摊晾，撒曲、做箱，培菌进行糖化过程，由淀粉原料转化为糖内糖成为酒的转变。最后由酵母菌再将葡萄糖发酵产生酒精。其中每一步我都精挑细选，丝毫不敢大意。家里的大头ad还一直吵吵着让我轻点折腾，说他家蓝哥酒精过敏，再让蓝哥出什么意外就让我好看。”

高振宁说到最后一句时，我发现他的口气虽是略带抱怨的，但是脸上的神情却是明晃晃的无奈与溺爱。

“那我咋能坑自家人呢？等酒酿好时，我一口都没碰，就赶紧将血液兑入其中。完成酒池这一部分。”

“肉林这块就不咋好整。那些人嗷了呼号的乱叫一通，吵得我耳朵痛。就只能速战速决的让他们赶紧闭嘴死掉。我再用刀特别精细的将他们切割开来，用绳穿上，悬挂成林。”

“喂，你知道吗？精准与否，就是屠宰与手术的区别。”

我看着照片上血红的酒池以及池子旁林立的肉片，不由得内心作呕。我强忍不适，想要打断他洋洋自得的宣告。

“那你见过shy哥吗？他长什么样子？”

高振宁听到我的问话表露出一瞬间的迟疑。他摇摇头说没有。感到诧异的反而是我了。我不可思议的瞪大双眼，质问道：

“所以你是在向一个未曾谋面的人展示你的爱意？尤其是你的爱意还是用别人的性命堆砌出来？”

“虽然是没见到他真人吧。但是他的自画像我见过。再说了，我连性别都不介意，更何况是容貌呢？”

“而且即使我并不是处在一个追求者的地位。我也可以为了让我的家人觉醒而进行创造。为我家人，我愿奉献。”

“不过我相信shy哥看到以后，一定也会明白我想要表达的是对他怎样的爱。喂，如果你看到shy哥，你能帮我带句话吗？”

“什么话？”

“我很想念他。”」

写到这里我忍不住将嘴里没吃完的面包丢到一旁，实在是太令人反胃了。还屠宰与手术的区别？这跟屠杀又有什么两样？难道表达爱意就是要利用这样残忍而又哗众取宠的手段嘛？我的内心充斥着怀疑和不安。这已经是第二个案件了。从今天他口中所提到的人名来看，至少还有三人！shy哥是谁？大头ad是谁？蓝哥是谁？高振宁又为什么称呼他们为家人？

还有他口中家人的觉醒？这两个字可不是什么好兆头？他们想通过“觉醒”来做什么？这样的家人难道只有他们吗？

随着脑中的谜团越来越多，我的头又抑制不住的刺痛起来。我强忍疼痛，将日记写完。

「临走之前，我问他是否认罪？他沉思片刻过后告诉我了一个与宋义进一模一样的答案。

“我认罪。”

“但我并不觉得杀害他们是罪。”

“我的罪责是傲慢。”」

「对了，警局外好像新开了一家咖啡店。看起来还不错，有空的时候可以去尝试一下。」

「我终于辨认出落款是ig.Ning 的白色卡片上写的是什么了。“心骄心傲的人，名叫亵慢，他行事狂妄，都出于傲慢。（箴言 21，24）”」

20xx年x月x日

我从家里寻找出一个花瓶，将带回家的鲜花插进去。狐尾百合的清香幽幽的在空气中弥漫开来。我转动花瓶，试图将所有花枝的角度调整成面对着我的。然后开始写今天的日记。

「今天的犯人有点特殊。」

我开始回想今日的审讯时刻。

「他安静的坐在那里等待着我。双手放在腿上，手指交缠在一起。他的手指细长，看上去更像是一位钢琴家的手。他的刘海厚重，搭在眼上。囚服虽然宽大，却也不难看出他流畅的腰线。如果不是我查看了案件详情，或许我会称赞一句他通身的文雅气质。面对这样文质彬彬的人，我询问时的语气都不免轻柔了几分。

“您好，我是姜承錄。”

从他的口音不难听出，这是一位地地道道的中文初学者。还带着初学者惯有的别扭口音。他讲话不快，似乎是想要把每一个字都说得标准清楚。但是很明显，他失败了。就这样，我开始连蒙带猜的听他讲述。

“姜承錄是吗？你为什么要这么做呢？”

他的笑容带了十成十的羞涩意味，他点点头，没有片刻迟疑便开口道：

“我是一名基督教徒。我信仰主，并发誓会将自己的一切奉献给主。我每周日都会去参加礼拜，并且还在教会唱诗班中负责弹奏钢琴。我十分享受这份工作，每当童音吟唱着圣歌，我的灵魂就如同盘旋在教堂上的白鸽一样自由。”

“但是渐渐的，我发现我没有那么自由了。那时的我并不知道为什么会这样。我很迷茫，就做过很多错事。比如放弃掉唱诗班里的工作，沉迷于游戏中。”

“游戏中的杀戮让我觉得快乐又不安。快乐是因为我可以专心致志的操作游戏角色，不去想是什么束缚了自己。不安则来源于逃避只是一时的，我终究还是要面对事实。”

“虽然我也很想否认，但我不得不承认是孤独束缚住了我。我不应该觉得孤独的，因为我的信仰宣告着我，孤独是神赐的苦修。我应走过这条遍布荆棘之路，去到神的身边。可能是我的意志不够坚强，也可能是神听到了我的请求。他赐予了一个人给我，那个人不会让我感到孤独。“

“那个人就是宁。”

我脑子里突然灵光一闪，想起昨日审问高振宁时的那张白色卡片。我示意姜承錄停止叙述，开始翻找资料。果不其然，在姜承錄所犯下的案件报告中，也夹着一张白色卡片。上面的落款是 ig. The Shy。

“原来你就是shy哥。”

面对我的感叹，姜承錄一脸的疑惑。

“昨日我审问高振宁的时候，他满心满口的都是他的shy哥。我还在想shy哥是谁的时候，他却说让我捎一个口信给他。”

我看到姜承錄的眼睛里有一闪而过的光芒。他开口问道：

“他说了什么。”

“他说，他很想念你。” 我目不转睛的注视着姜承錄的表情。他听后身体一颤，脸上流露出半痛苦半喜悦的表情。他似乎是在纠结什么，却又看起来是下了很大的决心。他接着开口叙述，语速也越来越快。

“宁很好，他特别好。他把我从孤独的束缚中解救出来，又全心全意的照顾我，爱护我。热切的盼望着我能得到世上所有的美好。我也应当如此对他。但是我做不到。只是我无法想象如果宁也得到了世上所有最好的，他还会对我这样好吗？如果他不再停留在我身边，光是假设，我就已经无法忍受这样的痛苦。”

“主说：“爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈; 爱是不嫉妒，爱是不自夸，不张狂。爱是永不止息。” 我应该怀揣着对宁永不止息的爱，默默忍耐着他并不会永远陪伴在我身边的事实。但是我做不到！”

“其实我早该明白，当我选择回握住他向我伸来的那双手时，我就已经堕落到地狱里了。我犯了罪，已不能侍奉我的主了。这纷纷扰扰的情欲早已让我不能自拔。我开始渴望宁，渴望能触碰到他。我想要他的双手，他的手臂，他的肉体。他干燥的嘴唇，他盛满爱意的双眼。我渴求他到自己疯狂。就连他的骨骼，他的血液我都想尝上一尝。”

“他身上到底是有什么能让我堕落至此？我一边控制不住自己的欲望，一边在质问自己的内心。”

姜承錄整个人陷入进痴迷的状态。他是在叙述着，却也是在自剖内心给我看，给自己看。我沉默不语，看着手里的照片听他讲述。

“我渴望有价值的对手，但我并不喜欢杀人。所以我只是挑选了一位将死之人，给他解脱而已。我拔掉他的呼吸机，将他带走。待他咽下最后一口气时，才将他的血液全数放入浴缸中。我又准备了金属熔浆，淋上他干涸的肢体将他完整的包裹在里面，然后把他浸入到满是鲜血的浴缸里。再用刀剑插在浴缸四周，整个房间洒满硫磺。让一切恶事物在火焰和浓烟中消失殆尽。”

“这一切做完以后我的内心恢复了平静。我也终于明白不是宁身上有什么能让我如此恋慕，而是宁，宁这个人，他本身就是我的罪。”

“主说爱是盼望，爱是忍耐，爱是有恩慈。但我却认为爱是绝望，爱是放纵，爱是造孽果。我不曾后悔我所做过的一切。我已背叛了主，我是一定要下地狱的。”

姜承錄将最后一句话字字说的分明，他的脸上没有悔恨，有的只是狂热信徒一般的疯狂。

“但是只要有宁在，下地狱又如何呢？”

我被震撼到说不出话来，只是默默感叹爱真是能让人目盲。我们相对无言良久，最后我问：

“你认罪吗？”

“我认罪。”

“但我并不认为解脱他是罪。”

“我的罪责是色欲。”」

狐尾百合的馥郁香气让我停下了打字的手。我伸手抚摸花瓣，指尖处传来的触感让我觉得陌生。其实我并不喜欢花，只是今天路过警局旁新开的咖啡店时，店主正在发放免费的百合花用来招揽客人，我鬼使神差般的走上前拿了几支。

店主是一位年轻女子，长发飘飘。一身白裙站在那里，让人不禁感叹人比花娇是真实存在的。

我还记得店主对我微笑着说：“警官，改日请来尝尝我家的咖啡吧。”

那婉转动听的声音，简直让人无法拒绝。我看了看最近的日程安排表，抬手打字。

「这两日无事的时候，可以去警局旁的咖啡店一坐。那里的店主很漂亮。」

「 ig. The Shy的白色卡片上写了这样一段话：“若是你的右眼叫你跌倒，就剜出来丢掉。宁可失去百体中的一体，不叫全身丢在地狱里。（马太 11，11）」

20xx年x月x日

今天我回来得很晚。打开家门后，将背包里的书籍随手扔在茶几上。自己摔进沙发里，长长的出了一口气。我实在是太过疲惫，想要就此小睡一会儿。但是想了一下，还是挣扎着爬起来打开了电脑，开始写今天的日记。

「今天是泡图书馆的一天。前几日的审问给我留下太多待解决的问题。毫无疑问的，他们只会告诉我他们想对我说的。而我真正想了解的，却不会如此轻易的给予我答案，所以我只能从他们的说词中找寻突破口。从现在的证词来看，三人并无一丝认罪的意味。只各自说，他们的罪责是嫉妒，傲慢，与色欲。虽然我对宗教研究的不多，但也能大概猜出他们自认下的罪行是来源于天主教教义中对人类恶行所划分的七宗罪里。  
他们的犯罪动因都是源于爱。宋义进对少女的爱，高振宁对姜承錄的爱，姜承錄对高振宁的爱。  
这种爱是不正当的，是一种致命的激情。

为了更加了解其中的详细情况，我特意到图书馆查询相关资料。希望能对案件的理解和侦查有一定的帮助。」

「不过，今天也是认识了一个新朋友。我姑且可以如此称呼她吧。」

我起身从包里摸索出一袋包装精美的咖啡粉，将它倒进马克杯里。在等待水开的时候，我盯着杯子里漆黑的咖啡粉陷入回忆。

一转眼就在图书馆里消磨掉大半天的时光。我饥肠辘辘的抱着几本大部头走出图书馆，准备返回警局。正在发愁晚餐该如何解决，我突然想起昨日日记里的提示。

「这两日无事的时候，可以去警局旁的咖啡店一坐。那里的店主很漂亮。」

我还记得那日的我为什么要如此写道。她的确很漂亮。一身白色蕾丝长裙，衬得她纤细柔弱。分送狐尾百合时露出的一点伶仃腕骨，让人不免想起羊脂玉的光泽。她只眯起眼睛对你笑一笑。你就会心甘情愿的掏空钱包，喝下她为你准备的咖啡。

推开店门，门口悬挂的铃铛滴溜溜的响了一声。她站在柜台处冲我微笑，问我要不要来一杯咖啡尝尝。我自然是忙不迭的点头说好，随便拣了一处位置坐下。在她准备咖啡的间隙，四处打量着整个咖啡店的装潢。

整个咖啡店并没有什么像样的摆设。除了大捆大捆的鲜花，就是胖胖的玩偶熊。我眼尖，看到柜台背景板处的一点小心机。本应悬挂菜单的地方，变成了一副油画。整幅画色彩明快，看起来是信手涂鸦之作。虽然能看出来是一男一女依偎在一起的形态，但是五官却被无意之间模糊了些许。让人看不出到底画的是谁。

或者只是某对情侣吧，我有些漫不经心的想道。

不消一会儿，店主就将咖啡端到我的面前，她的长发从肩头处倾斜而下，让人看不清她的侧脸。她似乎也觉得披散头发不够方便，伸手将垂落的发丝挽到耳后。

“警官，咖啡的味道还合您口味吗？” 她语气轻柔，一双黑眸亮晶晶的看着我。好像我的评价对她来说是什么重要的大事一样。

“好喝。味道真不错！” 我竖起大拇指表达自己的认可，她很开心的拍手笑了起来。

“能得到您的认可真是太好了。”

水壶在炉子上发出嗡鸣声。我拿起水壶将热水冲入咖啡粉中。又用筷子搅拌了一下。杯中的咖啡随着我的动作打起漩涡，宛如一只独目在冷冷地注视着我，我晃晃头，试图甩掉这个奇怪的想法，端起咖啡走回电脑前继续打字。

「从今天查阅的资料中，我发现了一些很有趣的东西。在但丁的神曲中记载着：炼狱山的下层是由于人类不当的爱而导致了傲慢，嫉妒，暴怒这三宗罪，而炼狱中层则是由于欠缺的爱导致了懒惰。最后炼狱山上层则是因为太过的爱而导致了贪婪，暴食，和色欲的这三宗罪。

显而易见的，犯人们对此应该很有研究。但是他们是如何相互联络来保证自己所犯下的罪行，恰好是七宗罪中里不重叠的一宗呢？我还记得认下傲慢罪行的高振宁是并没有与认下色欲罪行的姜承錄见过面的。

如此说来，现在还有暴怒，懒惰，贪婪，暴食这四项罪行还没有人认下。

他们为什么要做出这种灭绝人性的事情？是单纯的发泄又或者只是采用暴力形式的布道呢？

这对现在的我来说还是一个迷。我需要打起精神来了。」

停下打字的手，我十分疲倦的捏了捏自己的眉心处。这感觉实在是说不出来有多好。那一张张血腥赤裸的照片，和犯人们洋洋得意又不知悔改的脸色。这一切都让我觉得无来由的焦躁。他们的动机到底是什么？他们又到底想得到什么？种种谜团在我的脑海里不停打转成结，我攥紧拳头深呼吸，想要将自己内心的怒气驱散开来。

“叮咚。” 手机铃声在寂静的屋子里格外响亮，我抓起手机查看信息。信息很短，后面还缀着一张由符号组成的笑脸。

「警官先生，记得要好好休息，做个好梦哦：）」

是她。我紧绷的神经瞬间松懈了下来。这条简短的消息此时宛如一针定心剂，使我觉得不再焦躁起来。我有些笨拙的摁着手机想要回复她点什么。却又觉得怎样都不好，只能颓丧的将手机丢到一旁，内心安慰着自己可以明天到店里道谢。

好好休息。对，她说的没错。我是应该好好休息一段时间了。生活中除了案件，应该还有其他东西组成。比如说一张温柔的笑脸，一杯香醇的咖啡。再比如说一束娇艳欲滴的鲜花，一段日久天长的感情。

这样不切实际的想着，我蒙头睡去，竟也一梦到天亮，不知今夕何夕。

20xx年x月x日

「今天的同事们似乎很闲，见我拿着一杯咖啡走进警局时，都用着某种心照不宣的奇怪眼神看着我。好像是在说，我怎么也开始捧着杯咖啡走起文绉绉的路线来。我无暇顾及他们炙热的八卦眼神。三下五除二的喝完咖啡，我拿着案宗走进了审讯室。

今天要审讯的犯人很年轻。我草草浏览过案件叙述。又翻开第一页犯人的个人资料。他竟然刚刚成年？资料里的照片上，犯人有种一张还未脱少年稚气的脸庞。嘴角一侧斜扬，看着也不过是一位俊朗少年。一双手却早已鲜血淋漓。

少年走进来的时候似乎还没有睡醒，用戴着手铐的双手不停的揉搓着自己的双眼。半晌，才迷迷糊糊的看了我一眼，大咧咧的招呼了我一声。

“来了啊。”

我有些不明就里，却又懒得去问。例行公事一般，将照片放在他的眼前。

“这些都是你干的吧。”

少年瞥了一眼照片，点点头。他似乎觉得无趣极了，忍不住用手掩口打了个哈欠。面对他的消极态度，我满脑子里只想赶紧结束这一切。待他认罪后好溜去咖啡店再喝上一杯香浓的咖啡。

“你可认罪吗？”

“认罪？我有什么罪可认的？”少年宛若听一个笑话一般，面露讥讽。

“难道这些人不是你杀的吗？难道这个场面不是出自于你手吗？” 

“喻文波。”

我被喻文波脸上的讽刺表情激怒，将桌子上的照片掷向他的脸。他不躲不闪，只是嘴角轻轻上扬的看着我恼羞成怒。照片纷纷扬扬的从空中落下。

那些照片上并没有十分血腥的内容，相反场面却很整洁。整洁到让人细思恐极。那是一个摆放有序的厨房。只有桐木菜板已经被血沁成深红色，看不出原本的模样。一把利斧直插进菜板中。很明显，犯人在这里进行了分尸行为。警察却在除了菜板和利斧之外没有提取到任何一丝血迹。

照片的正中央摆放着一张白色餐桌。一盘油煎人肝就这样静静地躺在桌子的最中心。盘子两侧还放着一人份的餐刀餐叉。刨除食材过于惊世骇俗的成分，从烹饪方面就可以看出厨师有多么珍视着一道佳肴。内脏处理的极为干净，刀工干脆利落，就连酱汁也是精心熬制而成。

厨师似乎知道享用者不会及时前来就餐，它细心的用一个透明的盖子将菜品罩好。所以，当警察到达时，透明的盖子上爬满了密密麻麻的蝇虫。它们被血腥味吸引而来，妄图前来分一杯羹。

“啊，你说这些啊。” 喻文波瞥了一眼照片，垂下眼。

“人是我杀的，场面也是我布置的。可那又怎么样？”

“若不是我前来自首，你们手里可能会掌握到有关于我一丝一毫的证据吗？”

这个该死的家伙太聪明了。我心中暗想道。我不能被他扯着鼻子走。想要让他乖乖的认罪就要运用别的方式了。可是，警局中有关于这个家伙的资料太少了。户籍，学历，家庭情况什么都查不到。这个人就像是突然不知道从哪里蹦出来的一样，除了他的姓名我们什么都不知道。

电光火石的一瞬间，我突然想起审问高振宁的时候。他无意间的一句吐槽。

“喻文波，你就算不为自己着想，也要为蓝哥想一想吧。”

喻文波猛的抬头望向我，我内心一喜。果不其然，我赌对了。

“如果你的蓝哥知道了你都做过什么，应该会很失望伤心的。”

我双手抱胸，看着眼前的少年脸色变了又变。最后他才咬牙开口道：

“你不就是想知道为什么吗？行。我这就告诉你。”

“我的身上有很多标签。人人都称赞我天才少年，有野心有能力。只要我想要的，我都会得到它。我是新时代的天之骄子。但是这些对于我来说，已经远远不够了。或者可以这么说，就是我想要的已经不是这些了。”

“你见过太阳吧。对，太阳。只要有光的地方就会有太阳的出现，我相信没有人敢说自己没见过太阳。但是你们能将太阳私有化吗？嗨，放轻松。别露出一脸无奈的表情来展示你自己的弱智和没见过世面。我说的太阳是有另一层含义的。”

“我的太阳他不刺目不灼热，他很温柔很妥帖。有的时候温柔到让人会觉得这份感受太过于美好以至于怀疑这一切是不是虚假的。他就像太阳一样，和煦的温暖着他身边的一切。无论是他的笑脸又或者是他搭在你肩膀上的以示鼓励的双手。你都会觉得，这样真好。好的让人说不出话来。”

“有的时候，人是有着一种可耻的惰性。就如同温水煮青蛙一样，慢慢的慢慢的，你就会被同化。渐渐的渐渐的，你会发现自己就离不开他了。所以当有一天，你发现一直照耀着你的太阳要落下了，他要去别的地方照耀其他人的时候。你就会愤怒，就会不甘。你就会在想如果我能一直私有太阳该多好，你就会在想我要一直捆绑住这枚太阳。他只能照亮温暖我一个人。”

“而我的所作所为不过就是将想法落实到实处。我坦然接受了自己的贪念，并且也得到了自己想要的。就是如此而已。”

看着喻文波满脸的理所应当，我感受到从后背升起一股凛冽的寒意。我只觉得面前的喻文波已经不再是一位少年，而是深渊。此刻，我正在凝视着深渊。

“你不必用这样的眼神看着我。扪心自问，哪有一个人是无辜的。他们都有罪。自欺欺人避重就轻，只羡慕嫉妒他人得到的荣耀。却不肯关注努力勤奋的人。他们只能看得到我所得到的，但是当我迷茫困苦的时候，只有我的太阳愿意伸出双手抚慰我。”

“那时候的我因为年龄问题，无法站立在大众面前。在世界的下方，我被虚无所包围，但我并不寂寞，回忆就是我最亲密的陪伴。是我的太阳告诉我他会等我。也是我的太阳告诉我不要放弃，厚积才能薄发。而那些人呢？那时候那些叫嚣着要我的太阳滚出我身边的人呢？他们又在哪里？在那段暗无天日的时光里，只有他是我生命中的那一束光那一寸暖。现在我和我的太阳并肩而立，他们却说我的太阳配不上我。这可真是一个天大的笑话。”

喻文波扯出一个残忍至极的笑容。“这是我的太阳，无论到了什么时候都轮不到他人多嘴多舌。”

“所以当他也陷入四顾茫然的时候，我清楚的意识到。是时候该我站出来表达我自己的渴望。”

“他少食，挑食，不会做饭还酒精过敏。我们并没有大片空白的时间可以允许我们一起亲手料理一顿晚餐，然后坐下来慢慢享用。所以我要做一顿饭给他吃。中餐的煎炒烹炸太难。老宋就出谋划策说好的内脏油煎一下就很好吃。正好我也想知道为什么有的人没有心没有脑也还活着。于是我就杀了他们，挑出最新鲜的肝脏，做给他吃。”

“他看到这顿大餐的时候特别开心。虽然他没有碰也没有吃。但是他跟我说，这将会是他最记忆深刻的一餐。最后他跟我说，他懂我的意思了。只这一句话，我所做的一切就都是值得的。”

“警官，我认罪。”

我屏住呼吸，不敢遗漏喻文波接下来所说的一字一句。

“我的罪是贪婪。”

“对了，你不是问我，如果蓝哥知道了他该有多失望多伤心吗？”

“忘了跟你说，我的太阳就是蓝哥。”」

待我回过神的时候，喻文波早已消失在我面前。我脑子一片混沌，试图想要理清繁杂的头绪。我捏着夹在案件资料中的那张白色卡片。如同小学生般幼稚的笔迹，歪歪扭扭的写下：“惟有你的眼和你的心专顾贪婪，流无辜人的血，行欺压和暴力。（耶22:1）ig. Jakeylove” 

头又开始作痛，突如其来的针扎似得疼痛使我眼前发黑。我摁住太阳穴想要抵御这来势凶猛的头痛。它却似浪潮一般迅速涌来，我只能从兜里掏出止疼药，来不及喝水就死命咽下。药效很快发作，盘绕在脑中的疼痛慢慢散去。在等待间隙中，我开始梳理这一切的来龙去脉。

每一个案件都是激情杀人，并非早有预谋。从高振宁的口中，我能知道他并没有与姜承錄见面。但是他与喻文波却有着联系。难道这是团伙作案？但是每一个案发现场却都找不其共通点。相似点倒是有，都是一样的血腥屠杀。不对，这就是团伙作案。若无事先相通，又怎么能每个人认下的罪都是不相同的。

从案件的表象上来看，犯人都是为了展现或者表达一种偏激的爱而犯下罪行。但是仔细琢磨，这并不仅仅是爱，还有人的劣根性。案发现场所留下的白色小卡片，上面留下的言语都是源自于圣经。难道说这是还是为了布道？但是除了姜承錄表达了自己是基督徒之外，其他几人都没有信仰宗教的表现。难道这只是简简单单的反社会反道德犯罪表现吗？

正当我陷入思考的困境时，审问室的门被人推开。前辈走进来，口吻担忧：

“艾季，你没事吧？怎么一个人坐在这里？”

“啊，前辈。我没事，我只是觉得有些累。” 我摇摇晃晃的站起来，摆了摆手示意自己无妨。

“你还年轻，有的时候要多注意自己的身体啊。”

注意身体？不，我没事，我还是可以的。我一定要弄明白这到底是怎么一回事的。」

20xx年x月x日

昨天还是太累了。早上刚一睁眼的我只觉得浑身疲惫不堪。我咬牙强迫自己起床，走进卫生间洗漱。头部的隐痛提示我不应该如此逼迫自己。我只好弯腰掬了一把冷水扑面来让自己抖擞精神。习惯性的从桌面上的药盒掏出两粒止疼药服下。虽然有些不记得什么时候该再去拿药，但是这都是小事情。吃没了再去拿就可以了。

「今天要审问的是最后一位犯人。到现在为止，所有已犯下的案件就都在这里了。我凝视着面前的案件卷宗，久久没有翻开。我记得前辈跟我说过，这个案件与其他四个不同。如果说前四个都是单纯的杀戮，这个更像是一个艺术品。

艺术品吗？用鲜活的人命所造就的艺术品吗？我内心冷哼一句，拿起卷宗前往审讯室。

这位犯人与我想象中的有所不同。瘦削的腕子上挂着一副冰冷的手铐，囚服对他来说是极宽大的。他带着一副银边圆框眼镜，看我进来的时候还友好的冲我微笑了一下。

他还带着牙套，看起来年岁不大的样子。我边想边翻开案件卷宗。犯人的名字明晃晃的写在最上面。

“王柳羿？” 与此文雅名字不相符的是名字下面的现场照片。

照片上的尸体被钢丝吊起，做成飞翔的样子。背部的皮被人细心剥下并在上面粘了数不清的羽毛，做成翅膀样子。尸体面容安详，只有暴睁凸起的双眼显露出他们死前对生的渴望。只要一眼，就会让人清楚的明白犯罪者想要让他们像鸟儿一样展翅高飞。但鸟类体态轻盈，而尸体们却有着与其违和的大肚皮。照片下面还有一张尸检报告。法医在上面很详尽的记录了，尸体的胃里都有大量的老鼠，蟾蜍与蛇。这是被犯人在生前强迫活吞下去的。我嫌恶的一皱眉，便被王柳羿察觉到了。

“对，是我。抱歉，让你感到不适了。” 王柳羿歉意的看着我，他的声音很轻，很温柔。一点也不像能做出如此罪行的犯人。

“没事。” 我草草的浏览了一遍案情，将照片一张张摆放到桌上。还有他在案发现场留下的白色卡片。

“你若是贪食的，就当拿刀放在喉咙上。（箴23:2-3）ig. Baolan”

“说吧，你为什么要这么做。” 可能是被他的轻声细语所感染，就连我的口吻也不由得缓和了几分。这样一位俊俏少年，又是被什么样的罪行所缠绕呢？

王柳羿并没有沉默太久，只是三两息，他将手放在腹上，抬头问了我一句模凌两可的话。

“警官，你会感觉到饥饿吗？”

我抱着双臂，平静而又耐心的回答：“会的，只要是人，都会感觉到饥饿。这是一种生理反应。”

“是的。人饿了就会想要进食。进食以后就不会感觉到饿。这是一种生理性的反馈。但是警官你有没有过那种怎么吃也吃不饱的时候，就好像身体里有个无底洞，吃再多也填不满。”

我摇头表示没有，又眯眼打量王柳羿纤细的四肢。暴食症？这就有点说不通了。

“但是我有。我时常被饥饿所困扰。我饿，我好饿。我努力进食甚至强迫自己进食到身体承受不住开始呕吐。我仍是觉得胃里空空荡荡。饥饿就像是鬼魅一样盘踞在我四周。哪怕我吃的再多，我还是会感觉到饿。”

“我意识到一定是哪里出了问题。我开始思考我是从什么时候感受到饥饿。说实话，以前的我没有饥饿的感受，甚至被人嘲笑说吃的还没有猫儿多。我仔仔细细的，十分努力的回想。终于我知道了，我是从什么时候感受到饥饿了。”

“是从我感受不到被需要的时候开始。”

“我啊，有个弟弟。一个没大没小的弟弟。我们相识的早，我算是看着他长大的。从一个小孩子到现在能独挡一面的少年人。他是个有些孩子气的人。这与他的天赋相比是没什么的。他的骄傲自负，幼稚得意。我是都知道的，也都一直在包容。我会在他迷茫的时候安慰他，在他不舒服的时候照看他。如果用一个比喻来说，我们就像两只幼兽在冰天雪地里依偎取暖。”

“其实环境也没有那么恶劣啦。只是对于少年人来说，独行的寂寞就好比冰天雪地一样。你要自己去摸索一切，自己去走那又黑又长的夜路。我不舍得让他如此寂寞，我就陪着他，他也陪着我。我们就这样肩并着肩一起走。”

“但是渐渐的，这条路越走越宽。我也慢慢的发现其实他没有以前那么需要我了。他有了可靠的队友，有众多人的爱慕。而我与那泛泛之众又有什么分别呢？说到底也不过是凭靠着年少相伴这一点私情才有那么一丝丝的差别罢了。”

“我开始感受不到自己被需要了。我发现自己时常感受到挖心挖胆的饥饿。这种饿鬼缠身的感觉让我生不如死。他也察觉到了我时常因为过量进食而呕吐的行为。他问我为什么。我只说没事，却感到羞耻。”

“我无法与他诉说我为什么会暴饮暴食，就像我永不会跟他说我渴望被他需要是一样的。”

“我曾经看过一句话，我特别喜欢。月亮很亮，亮也没用，没用也亮。他是我的月亮，是我无法言说的隐秘，是我触不可及的爱恋。”

“我喜欢他，喜欢也没用，没用也喜欢。”

“那时候我觉得我可能要死掉了。无望的等待太过于漫长。我不知道自己还能不能等到他对我的需要。所以我在想要离开他。或许只有我离开了，他才会想起我才会需要我吧。”

“但是在走之前，我要给他一个礼物。一个让他永远记住我的礼物。我不想杀人，但我会把它投入到工作中去。我满怀着愧疚强迫他们吃下还活着的老鼠，蟾蜍和蛇。又带着手套将他们背部的皮肤剥离下来。我已被自己的情愿画地为牢囚禁在这里，但是他们不一样，他们还可以飞翔！像鸟儿一样飞翔！我用钢丝与钢勾固定四肢，将他们悬吊起来。他们呜呜叫喊着在表达自己的开心。听呀，他们多高兴啊。他们不再饥饿不再苦闷，他们终于获得了永生永世的自由。”

“完成这个礼物的那天晚上，我在思考着如何告诉他我要离开了这个事实。却没想到这个时候，他也准备了个礼物给我。那是一顿丰盛的大餐！当我坐在桌前，看着盘子里他亲手制作的食物。原应饥肠辘辘的我却感受到从未曾有的满足感。”

“是的，他爱我。他需要我。”

“我不再饥饿了。”

王柳羿的眼睛亮晶晶的，脸上充盈着幸福的喜悦。他一眨不眨的看着我，手指因为兴奋而交叉在一起。

“所以，你认罪吗？”

“警官，我认罪。”

“我的罪责是暴食。”

“啊对了警官，老宋让我告诉你一句话。”临离开前，王柳羿转头笑眯眯的对我说道。

“遇见好喝的咖啡不容易。喝一杯可就会少一杯的。”

少年和善的笑容在我眼前无限扭曲，还未等我开口问一句什么的时候。我只觉得眼前一黑。就丧失了意识。」

20xx年x月x日

「当我再次恢复意识的时候，警局里已经空无一人。我强忍着头痛，从抽屉里摸出警用手枪快步朝着咖啡店的跑去。王柳羿最后一句话是告诫亦或者是下一次的犯罪预告，下一个受害者会是我身边的人。好喝的咖啡，那不就是那位开着咖啡店的少女吗？即使他们还在被拘禁，但是难免还有团伙逃离在外。

我绝不允许他们要伤害她！绝不！

咖啡店门上的铃铛被我撞的叮叮当当乱响一气。少女站在柜台后诧异的望着我。见我脸色苍白神情紧张，她走上前扶住我摇摇欲坠的身体。

“警官，发生什么了？”

她柔软而冰凉的小手覆在我的额头上，她惊呼一声：

“警官，你发烧了？”

“我没事。” 我摆摆手想要挣脱开来，但是她的温柔令我一丝力气也无。只能任由她将我扶到椅子上坐下。

“快，快走！”

“怎么了？”

“他们就要来了。”

“谁？他们是谁？”

“他们….” 我拼尽最后一丝力气想要将口中的话语说完，但在我昏过去的那一霎那。我看到少女眼中不再是惊慌失措的，而是一种病态的狂喜。

“他们终于要来了啊。”我的意识消散在少女的喃喃自语中。」

20xx年x月x日

「我是被一阵窸窣摩擦声所惊醒的。接下来我看到了这辈子看到过最诡异的画面。

咖啡店内不知何时出现了一个巨型玻璃水箱。那箱内并没有水，而是满满的，目可所及的地方都是蛇。少女在箱子内被蛇缠绕，只有一只手软软的，隔着玻璃保持想要伸向我的姿态。蛇群似乎感知到了我的视线，一双双蛇眼从扭曲变形的躯体之中探出来冰冷的看向我。

我目瞪口呆的望着眼前的一切。甚至忘记了要去呼救。我一步步的走向玻璃水箱。那只手那样白那样软，在我昏倒之前还轻抚过我的额头。现在却只能毫无生气的贴在玻璃上，试图捕捉到最后一丝生机。

玻璃水箱上粘贴的白色卡片仿佛是在嘲笑我的不自量力。我撕下卡片，目眦欲裂的一个字一个字的看下去。

“殷勤不可懒惰，要心里火热。（罗马书12:11）”

眼泪无声无息的流下，我只觉得胸口一阵天崩地裂的闷疼。我想喊想哭，干涸的嗓子却挤不出一丝声音。我大口急促的喘息着，一拳又一拳的击打着眼前的箱壁直至脱力。

为什么会变成现在这样？从接到警告到现在也还不过48个小时。此等作案手段断断不是短时间之内就可以完成的。难道说？难道说他从知道我认识她的时候就已经在谋划了？不，不可能。这些都是我的推断，我不应该还在这里胡思乱想，想要知道真相就只能去找他！

不过他为什么会知道我会认识她？他明明还被监禁在警察局中？难道说他只是发出作案宣告，犯案者另有他人？我不知道，我不知道，我不知道！

我挣扎的站起身，推开店门朝着警察局跑去。内心滔天的怒火让我丧失了理智。我握紧手里的枪撞开警察局的大门。

“哎？艾季？你干嘛去了，怎么一副这样阴沉的模样？” 一路上不断有同事跟我搭话。我没有理会，只闷头向着关押宋义进的牢房走去。

许是有人见我手里还拎着枪，怕惹出什么乱子。当我走到房门处，前辈早已那里等着我了。

“艾季，你在做什么？把枪收起来！”

“我要申请审讯时间。我有话要问他！”

“你要问谁？” 前辈抿着嘴，一双眼直勾勾的盯着我。

“关押在这里的犯人—宋义进。”

“你别胡闹了！” 前辈一声暴喝制止住了我的话头。

“哪有什么犯人？这个房间一直都是空的！”

“怎么可能？我明明还提审过这个房间里的犯人？” 空的？怎么可能是空的？难道宋义进逃狱了？我压下心中无数的疑问，不死心的继续追问道。

“好。那我要申请审问高振宁，姜承錄，喻文波，王柳羿。你总不会跟我说他们也不在吧？”

前辈的眼神突然变的哀伤起来。他看着我，口吻无奈。

“局里从来没有收押过这几个人。你要上哪里去审问？”

“艾季，你太累了。你需要休息。不要再逼迫你自己了。我知道小钰对你很重要。。”

从来没有过这几个人？那我这些天在审问的又是谁？不！不可能！我明明知道他们所犯案的一切缘由。并且王柳羿还给我下一次的作案宣告。对！作案宣告！只要作案就不可能会不留下痕迹。我一定能找到他存在的证明！

“不，我审问过他们。” 我直视着前辈的双眼，一字一句道。

“王柳羿告诉我了他们下次的作案宣告。就在警局门口的咖啡店内。已经有人遇害了。”

前辈的脸色猛的沉了下来。

待我们到达咖啡店内时，玻璃水箱中的蛇与尸体都已消失不见。前辈面无表情的在店内转了一圈，又转身与同事说了什么。才走到我的面前，给我递了一支烟。

“你真的看到了你所说的一切？” 前辈语气很轻，仿佛是在不忍心再一次的打击我。

“没错！我是真的看到了。水箱里全是蛇，店主的尸体也在里面！”我语气激动，拼命想要找出事实存在的痕迹。前辈沉默着看我折腾了许久。他点起烟，示意我坐下。

“好。只要是真实存在过的，必定会留下痕迹。我已经让他们去叫痕检组的人了。他们很快就会过来。”

“艾季。你最近身体感觉怎么样？”

“还是老样子。只是头疼发作的次数越来越频繁了。”我语气充满了不耐烦，也点起烟。想用烟草的辛辣去抚平我内心的焦躁。

“那你还记得小钰吗？”

“小钰？” 我觉得这个名字很熟悉，却不记得在哪里听过了。

“艾季，你不记得你的恋人小钰了吗？”

“我的恋人？”

“没错。” 前辈吐出烟雾，白雾笼罩下我看不清他的表情。

“半年前，你的恋人小钰的尸体在这家咖啡店内被人发现。你在勘查现场的时候被犯人袭击。说起来这家咖啡店还是小钰开的。你与小钰在这里相识相知相恋。难道这一切你都不记得了吗？”

前辈语气凌厉，一句一句问的我哑口无言。我的恋人小钰？她死了？我为什么一切都不记得了？难道我的记忆是不完整的？不，这不可能。

慌乱中，咖啡店门上的铃铛滴溜溜的响了一声。我看到前辈向我身后点点头。我被身后扑过来的同事摁住，脖颈间感受到一点刺痛。

小钰。小钰。小钰。小钰。在我奋力挣扎中，在注射稳定剂中，我终于想起来我曾经在哪里听过这个名字了。

我听过这个名字一次。

那个美丽的咖啡店主跟我说。

“警官，我是小钰。改天如果您有空，可以来店内品尝咖啡。”

我见过这个名字一次。

宋义进的案卷上写着被害人的名字。

咖啡店主小钰。」

20xx年x月x日

「我做了一个很长的梦。

梦境跌宕起伏，我看到了熟悉的咖啡店，憨态可掬的棕色小熊，大朵白色的百合花。我听到店门上的铃铛在滴溜溜的响着，站在柜台后的少女欣喜的迎了上来，给我一个拥抱。

她说她很想我，距离上一次我出现已经有一周没有见到我了。我抬手抚摸她的长发，轻声对她道歉。她脸红红的跟我说没关系，只要是我就好。我只笑着望着她，内心却涌起一股不可名状的悲伤。

我似乎是下定了什么决心。我认真的看着她，对她慢慢的说：

“你喜欢这里吗？”

少女虽有疑惑，却还是乖乖的回答了我的问题。“喜欢。”

“你想要和他们永远在一起吗？” 我指着店内，又问。

“我想要永远和你在一起。” 少女看着我，眼神痴狂。

“好。” 

下一秒就是我将少女的手脚用细丝线捆绑住，将她放进玻璃水箱中。沉睡的少女嘴角处还噙着一抹甜蜜的笑容，这场死亡对她而言更像是和某人的一场约会。

但我知道，能让她如此的人并不是我。而是——

“我想要永远和你在一起。”少女看着我，眉目带笑。我却从她身后的镜子里看到我的模样。

黑发黑眼，身量不高。

这怎么会是我？这分明就是宋义进！

恐惧如同万针贯顶，刺得我喊不出叫不出。梦魇缠绕似海藻，我不知挣扎沉浮多久。再醒来时背后早已被冷汗浸透。我大睁着双眼望天花板，大口喘息着。房间里极静，只有一缕缕微光从窗帘缝隙出透出。

我费力的支起身体，手上的针管也被我睡梦中的挣扎压的回了血。我抹了一把额头上的冷汗，拔下针头，慢慢的靠近房门。

病房门没有关紧，我屏气将耳朵贴在门缝处，听到了医生在与前辈说话。

“艾季出现这种状况已经很久了，同事经常跟我反映，艾季一个人在审问室里言辞激动的自言自语着。”

“我记得这个患者，上一次他头部受伤的时候，CT就已经显示出他脑部有病变的可能。医院三令五申的让他及时复检，他却一次也没有来。”

“这次我们强制性给他脑部拍了片子，预估下午两点就能出片。病人现在已经不能再次受到过多的刺激了。”

脑部病变？难道说这一切都是我的幻觉？可是这样的幻觉也太真实了吧？我还记得审问他们时的字字句句。我也记得那一声声的警官。现在告诉我原来都是因为我脑部病变所产生的幻觉？不，这不可能。我不相信！

我心乱如麻。但是我知道想要找寻到事情的真相。我得回家。我要回家！我亲手写下来的日记总归不会是骗人的，我在图书馆找到的资料也不会是骗人。还有小钰给我的咖啡！对，如果小钰不是真实存在的，那我喝的咖啡又是谁给我的？

我趁着前辈跟随着医生去看片子的时候，快步逃出医院，坐上了一辆出租车。司机见我一身病号服，想要开口说些什么。又碍于我脸色的阴沉和塞给他的大张钞票。终究还是什么都没说，急驰而去。

我万分小心的打开房门，直到站在客厅中时才长出一口气。没错，这是我家。家中所有的陈列都摆放在我最熟悉的地方。我走到厨房，翻箱倒柜的找小钰送我的咖啡。找到了！我眼前一亮，拿起熟悉的咖啡袋子反复确认。

没错，这就是小钰送我的咖啡。上面还残留着咖啡店里的味道。我心中好像有一块大石头放下，长叹了一口气。

看来这不是我的幻觉，至少小钰是真的给了我一袋咖啡。

咖啡袋被我好整以暇的放在橱柜上，袋角上的一串赏味期限的编码引起了我的注意。

当我一字一顿的读出那串编码时，我的头皮像是被人狠拽了一把。双耳也由于心跳过速而听到阵阵嗡鸣声。那串编码在我眼前扭曲变形，像是一条锁链紧紧的勒住我的脖子。

这是一袋早已过期的咖啡袋。袋子上最后的赏味期限恰恰是小钰死的那一天。

也就是我头部被犯人袭击的那一天。

我怎么会在三个月后拿到这样一袋咖啡呢？

20xx年x月x日

房间里一片死寂，只有墙壁上的时钟在发出滴答滴答的声音。我攥着咖啡袋子跌坐在地板上已经不知过了多久。

恐惧笼罩住了我的全身，我用尽全身力气维持呼吸，却只觉得自己有出气没进气。高度紧张的精神诱发了我的头疼。我在痛苦中翻腾，却发不出一丝声音。

猛的我想起了我的日记。好，就算我没有拿到咖啡袋子，但是我的日记总会补全我的记忆。我踉踉跄跄的站起身，朝着卧室里深一脚浅一脚的走去。

电脑屏幕的幽光静静的照亮了我的脸。  
奇怪，我明明记得走之前电脑已经被我关上了。不过这都已经不重要了。

我滑动光标，迅速的浏览了一遍自己的日记。并没有任何不妥，甚至是与我现有的记忆是严丝合缝的。

文档的编辑记录也没有问题，都与我日记上的时间相互吻合，也并没有被人改动的痕迹。

只是，我在桌面上发现了一个我不曾见过的文档。

我屏住呼吸，移动鼠标。点开了这个陌生的文档。

这是一个空白的文档。界面上空空荡荡的，什么都没有。难道这只是我无意中新建的文档吗？我不死心的在上面打了几串文字。文字流畅的在电脑屏幕上被输入出来。界面下端的字数统计却引起了我的注意。

不对，这个文档上是有字的。只是我没有看到而已。

我突然想起来什么，摁住光标向下拖动，在黑色的阴影下一串串白色文字接连不断的在我眼前展开。

「如果你能看到这串文字。那就说明我们就要相见了。

不要害怕，不要紧张。你想要知道的一切答案将在午夜十二点时大白于你的面前。」

午夜十二点？我看向电脑底端的时间显示。

11:59.

数字轻巧的一跳。

0:00

“叮咚” 

门铃被人摁响，我听到有人开门走了进来。

20xx年x月x日

“警官你好啊，我是小钰。” 少女笑意盈盈的站在门口处，对我摆了摆手。她怀抱着一大簇娇艳欲滴的狐尾百合。浓烈的花香幽幽的在空气中弥漫开来。

“听说你很想知道这所有一切的答案。那么就由最后出现的我来告诉你吧。”

我看着小钰一步一步朝我走来，身体却被没顶的恐惧死死压在椅子动弹不得。她搬来一把椅子，坐在我的对面。

“让我想想，我是什么时候遇到的你呢？大概是两年前吧。” 随着少女欢快清脆的声音，我也渐渐的坠入进了一段封存已久的回忆里。

「“两年前，我与你相遇。其实说是你，也不完全正确。应该是我与宋义进相遇了。只是那时，他作为你的副人格，出现的时间并不稳定。但我还是会很容易分辨出来，哪位是你，哪位是他。”

“我第一次见到他的时候，他很害羞但是望向我的眼神又分明是坚定的，甚至还有点悲伤。当时我并不知道为什么他眼睛里的情绪看起来如此复杂。现在想来，应该早就知道现如今的结局了吧。”

“我们是有过一段快乐的时光的。你常常会在愤怒之后丧失掉身体的控制权。我也就会因此与宋义进相见。他将全部的时间都用来陪伴我。在外人看来，我一直都是你女朋友的身份。但是比起身为主人格的你来说，我更熟悉的是宋义进。”

“他也有过一段艰难的时光。自己要拉扯着弟弟们长大。弟弟们偶尔也要出来透透气的。我与他相处的时间就在慢慢变少。”

“不过我并没有觉得有什么在改变，我可以理解也能接受。只要他是一直存在着的。”

“直到有一天他对我说，你的身体可能已经完全负担不了他们的存在了。你有可能会去寻求医生的帮助。”

“从那时起，他们就有了一个计划。一个将你推上神坛的计划。”

小钰伸手挽发，眼睛里迸发出的痴迷与宋义进等几人无二。

“我早已知晓这计划的全部。我没有你想象的那么干净，甚至我可以称得上是帮凶。我与他们敲定计划，寻找猎物，再帮助他们争夺到身体的控制权。他们所犯下桩桩案件，其时间线是颠倒的。”

“没错，王柳弈的作品才是第一件，而我的死亡则是最后的献祭。”

“准确来说，也算不上是献祭，我也犯了罪。”

“我的罪行是懒惰。”

“我明明知晓一切，却在逃避现实。与宋义进的一切都称得上是幻梦一场。但是我不想醒，也不愿醒。”

“我愿以身殉道，以身饲爱。”

“那现在的你到底是什么？你不是已经死了吗？” 我咬紧牙关，看着面前早已痴狂的少女。

“是啊，我死了。我是在爱人温柔怜惜的目光中死去的。” 小钰站起身，有些惬意的伸了一个懒腰，白色的裙摆拍打在她的腿侧，宛如一朵柔软的花。

“我们再来重新认识一下吧。”

“你好，我是小钰。”

“我是你最后一个分裂出来的人格。”

“不用害怕，也不用恐惧。你走上神坛的时刻已经来临。”

她靠近我，那双冰凉的小手覆在我的眼前。声音如海上塞壬蛊惑着我坠入黑暗。

“来吧。我们自由的时间到了。”」

20XX年 X月X日

“下面播报一则新闻。近期本市多起凶杀案告已调查完毕。犯人艾季于X月X日，在家畏罪自杀。经警察调查，他家中的巨型奖杯是由前六起凶杀案中死者们遗失的肋骨组成。”

女主播面无表情的播报着手中的通稿。此时导播插进了一段警察破门而入的视频。

镜头摇摇晃晃，背景音嘈杂。警察破开大门后，只听得啪的一声，悬挂在客厅上的气球被扎破，散下一场纷纷扬扬金色的雨。在飘摇而下的闪片中，艾季低垂着头四肢扭曲的怀抱着一个由人骨组成的奖杯。奖杯上的骨头刺穿了他的身体。空气中有浓厚的血腥气弥漫开来。

那沁满鲜血的人骨奖杯闪烁着冷冽的光。在奖杯的最顶端，被人好整以暇的插进一张白色的卡片。

“暴怒的人必受刑罚。”

落款：Invictus gaming。


End file.
